MY BEAUTY FAIRY
by Chery Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pengawal Pangeran setelah diwajibkan latihan satu tahun. Saat menjalani tugas, Sasuke bertemu dengan peri cantik beriris emerald yang mengubah tujuan hidupnya. Akankah cinta seorang manusia bisa bersatu dengan peri?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter : 1**

Di bawah pohon sakura duduklah seorang pria tampan yang mempunyai kulit putih bak porselen dengan rambut raven. Dia mengenakan pakaian warna abu-abu yang hampir dikategorikan tak layak pakai, begitu juga dengan celana panjang hitamnya yang tak jauh berbeda nasib seperti baju yang ia kenakan sekarang . Pria itu tengah menunggu orang, dia adalah seorang pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha si pemuda paling tampan di desanya. Tapi, dia orang yang miskin, dia hidup sebatang kara. Orang tua nya telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Dia bekerja serabutan, semua bentuk pekerjaan kasar di desa nya sudah banyak ia jalani. Tujuan dia menunggu di bawah pohon sakura itu adalah untuk menagih janji temannya yang mau memberi pekerjaan untuknya dengan upah yang sangat besar. Tentu saja dia mau. Dia juga merasa ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk mendapatkan kejahteraan hidupnya, yah kalian sudah tahu bukan bahwa Uchiha satu ini adalah seorang yang miskin.

"Hey sobat. Sudah menunggu lama"

"Tidak juga. Jadi bagaimana pekerjaan yang mau kau tawarkan kepadaku Naruto?"

"Itu masih berlaku, jadi kau mau Sasuke?" tanya orang yang bernama Naruto itu

"Aku ambil pekerjaan ini. Jadi pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

"Mudah, hanya menjadi pengawal seorang pangeran"

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku aku ini bukan seorang ahli petarung bahkan aku memegang pedang saja tidak bisa!"

"Untuk itu jangan khawatir. Aku mempunyai seseorang yang tepat untuk mengajarimu. Pagi besok pergilah ke tempat pandai besi di ujung desa kita. Dia berada disana. Dan aku pergi dulu jaa..." Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk

Sasuke merasa tak percaya diri. Bagaimana tidak? Pekerjaannya kali ini adalah menjadi seorang pengawal seorang pangeran. Dia melindungi diri sendiri saja belum tentu bisa apalagi harus mengawal seorang pangeran yang pasti banyak diincar kematiannya dari musuh-musuh nya. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mengarah rumah nya yang berada di dekat kuburan desanya. Disanalah ia tinggal didekat kuburan desanya. Tapi Sasuke tidak takut akan hal itu. Toh dia dari lahir hingga umur tujuh belas tahun ini dia tinggal di rumahnya. Rumahnya atau bisa dibilang gubuk itu sekarang sudah tak layak huni karena banyaknya lubang di atap maupun di dinding gubuk itu.

Keesokan paginya dia sudah bersiap. Dia telah menyiapkan mental nya dari semalam penuh. Dia sudah bertekad akan maju apapun yang terjadi. Uchiha muda ini sudah siap.

"Yosh. Ayo kita pergi" ucapnya percaya diri

Dia berangkat dan berjalan menuju arah yang telah ditunjukkan Naruto padanya kemarin. Dia sesekali membalas salam orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Hingga dia tiba di tempat di tuju. Tempat pandai besi yang di depan tempat itu ada papan dengan tulisan **..**

 **Jirayya's Iron**

Sasuke melihat ada seseorang tengah menempah besi. Jadi dia mendekati orang itu lalu..

"Ohayou. Maaf tuan saya mau bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Uzumaki-san. Saya adalah orang yang diutus olehnya" ucap Sasuke kepada orang bertubuh besar dan juga berotot yang tengah bertelanjang dada yang memiliki rambut putih panjang

"Oh ternyata ini orangnya. Hey anak muda perkenalkan nama saya adalah Jirayya. Kau boleh memanggilku Papi.J . Dan siapa kau wahai anak mudah"

"Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke mantap

"Aku adalah orang yang akan melatihmu menjadi kesatria tangguh yang tentunya kuat dan memiliki keahlian bertarung yang hebat. Karena kau akan menjadi pengawal pangeran bukan?. Aku sudah diberi tahu oleh Uzumaki-san tentangmu ,kita akan berlatih selama 1 tahun sebelum penugasanmu dimulai. Uzumaki-san juga bilang ini memang waktu yang cukup. Bukan hanya kau yang akan menjadi pengawal pangeran tetapi banyak kandidat lainnya. Ini memang cara khusus pangeran yang setiap tahun akan mengrekrut pengawal khusus dan memberi kandidat waktu 1 tahun untuk menyiapkan diri. Dan kau tahu? Orang yang menjadi pengawal pangeran akan dapat upa yang tentunya tak sedikit. Dia bilang kau sahabatnya. Apa aku benar?"

"Iya tu.. Papi.J"

Lalu Sasuke di persilahkan untuk masuk ke suatu tempat di belakang tempat menempah besi-besi itu jadi pedang dan terlihatlah tempat yang mempunyai pagar yang tinggi. Saat di buka oleh Papi.J ternyata itu adalah tempat latihan yang bisa dilihat banyak pedang, tombak, busur, anak panah yang menancap pada target dan masih banyak lagi. Sasuke berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan ini. Dia sungguh tak menyangka akan ada tempat seperti ini. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali dengan ekspresi konyol yang tampak di wajahnya. Lalu dia terpesona dengan pedang yang berukiran rumit dan mempunyai bentuk yang unik.

"Hey anak muda. Bagaimana? Bagus buka?"Sasuke Mengangguk

"Dan sekarang pilihlah dua senjata utamamu. Disini ada pedang, busur, tong..." belum sempat Papi.J meneruskan kalimatnya Sasuke memotong

"Pedang. Dan kurasa itu cukup Papi.J"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kau ini adalah calon pengawal pangeran. Jadi kau tentu harus mempunyai banyak keahlian dengan banyak alat bertarung. Dua adalah utama dan yang lain hanya pendampingnya. Jadi kau harus memilih satu lagi"

"Busur dan Panah" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kombinasi yang bagus. Kau jadi bisa bertarung dengan jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Jadi sekarang aku ingin kau pulang dan kembalilah besok dan ucapkan sslamat tinggal pada rumahmu. Dan masalah pakaian dan keperluan lainnya jangan kau khawatirkan. Aku telah menyiapkan semua itu. Karena kau akan tinggal disini selama satu tahun. Apa kau mengerti"

"Iya Papi.J , aku mengerti"

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat barunya. Dan sekarang dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia karena tak sabar menanti untuk menjadi pengawal pangeran. Bahkan sebelum memulai pun dia telah diberi fasilitas WOW itu menurutnya. Sungguh nasib baik tengah bergelanyut manja di hidupnya.

Sesampai nya dia di rumah nya. Mata pemuda raven berlinang air mata bahagia. Akhirnya Kami-sama telah bermurah hati padanya. Dia sangat beruntung. Naruto memang sahabat terbaiknya.

Tetapi di saat bersamaan dia jadi sedih karena akan meninggalkan rumah tempat ia dilahirkan. Dia akan merindukan semua ini. Sasuke masuk kekamarnya dan mangambil tas selempang yang banyak jahitan itu dan memasukkan benda berharganya. Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kipas dengan warna merah putih dan juga syal bewarna dongker.

Lalu dia tidur untuk yang terakhir di tempat tidurnya.

Keesokan paginya dia telah siap. Dia juga telah sarapan untuk terakhir kali di rumah itu. Ini hari terakhirnya

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san doakan aku"

Sasuke berjalan dengan perasaan riang dan Semangat api yang berkobar. Sekarang dia telah sampai.

"Ohayou Papi.J"

"Ohayou raven. Ayo kita mulai"

Ohh astaga kalian telah memliki panggilan sayang. Tak kuangkah

"Baiklah" ucap Sasuke singkat

Mereka lalu menuju tempat latihan mereka. Saat telah sampai Papi.J memberikan instruksi untuk Sasuke

"Ok untuk permulaan aku ingin kau push up seratus kali, sit up seratus kali dan memutari lapangan seratus kali. Dan jangan lupa pemanasan mudah bukan?" Ucap Papi.J lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke

" Papi.J" jawab Sasuke semangat lalu melakukan pemanasan

Papi.J lalu berjalan menjauh dan akan melanjutkan pedang yang tengah di buatnya

"Semoga kau menjadi hebat suatu hari nanti" Ucap Papi.J dengan salah satu ujung bibir nya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis

Bersambung.

Bagaimana?

Rnr minna-san :3

Kasih pendapat kalian yahh pada fanfic gaje ini :v

Di tunggu minna-san :) :)

Sign

 **Chery Uchiha**


	2. chapter : 2

Chapter : 2

Yooo minna-san

Lama gak muncul :v

Gomen baru ada sekarang T.T

Hiatusnya kelamaan : (

Sekarang Chery udah kelas

3 SMA _

Jadinya sibuk banget T.T

Harap di maklumin yah minna-san : D

Hontou ni sumimasen minna-san

Buat nunggu lama X'D

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu minna-san

Buat nunggu lama XD

Yosh langsung ke cerita nya : D

Dari kejauhan telah terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari. Dia tengah mengelilingi lapangan yang diawasi oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk santai sambil meminum teh nya pagi ini. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain. Yang berarti Sasuke Uchiha akan segera menggapai harapannya itu.

*CheryUchiha*

"Oi raven, jangan letoi begitu seperti kambing!. Keluarkan semangat apimu... Horra.. Horra.. Horraaaaa... " Ucap Papi. J menyemangati pemuda raven itu.

"Haa... Haa... Haa... Yosh ganbatte yooooo" Balas Sasuke setelah lesu sekarang telah semangat kembali karena ucapan Papi. J sambil mengangkat tangan keatas sambil menambah kecepatan kemudian.

Papi. J tersenyum simpul melihat semangat api pemuda raven itu. Saat dia ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak terdengar suara pintu yang diketok.

Papi. J melenggang pergi menuju sumber suara.

"Aahhh.. Baru saja aku mau menyebrang kedunia mimpi malah ada yang ganggu.. Aahh.."

Papi. J membuka pintu nya dan saat dibuka ternyata ada Naruto Uzumaki.

" Yoo pak tua Ohayou.. Apa kabar lama tak jumpa dattebayo" Naruto tersenyum lima jari

"Woooo Naruto aku baik-baik saja waahh.. Lama sekali yah" Papi. J menepuk pundak Naruto lalu bertos ria ala mereka berdua tentunya.

"Naruto ayo masuk. Anak itu tengah berlatih di lapangan. Kau pasti penasaran bukan? Ayo kita kesana" Ajak Papi. J pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo pak tua" Balas Naruto semangat.

*CheryUchiha*

"Aku harus lebih kuat lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka berdua. Papi. J dan Naruto. Yosh ganbatte Sasuke... " Kata Sasuke menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke telah berlari sebanyak sembilan puluh sembilan putaran. Dia sekarang tidak merasakan kelelahan yang berarti. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan awal dia berlatih di tempat ini. Bahkan baru dua puluh tiga dia berlari, dia langsung pingsan ditempat. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Papi. J telah kembali. Oh tunggu! Dia juga menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sebelah nya.

"Hei hei hei hei hei tunggu hei itu bukannya hei itu oh shit itu Naruto...! Yosh lebih semangat lagi.. Ayo.. Ayo.. Ayo" Sekarang Sasuke telah mendapat semangat ekstra super setelah menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

*CheryUchiha*

Sasuke telah mencapai putaran terakhirnya. Disaat yang tepat Naruto langsung berlari menuju Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oooooiii... Sasuke apa kabar"

"Baik bagaimana dengan mu Naruto? " Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Seperti yang kau lihat sobat" Di jawab oleh Naruto sambil berputar.

"Ya ya ya reuni yang mengharukan. Dan yah Naruto seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi. Sampaikanlah kepada Sasuke" Papi. J menengah sambil memutar mata lalu menyilangkan tangan di dada nya.

"Ok baiklah. Begini Sasuke, sekarang sudah hampir setahun. Waktunya sebentar lagi. Kau tahu artinya bukan? " Tanya Naruto dengan raut muka serius.

"Ya. Aku tahu Naruto" Balas Sasuke

"Sekarang aku datang kesini untuk melihat hasil latihan mu selama ini. Satu bulan lagi genap setahun sudah kau latihan disini. Dua hari setelah itu, kita akan berangkat menuju istana kerajaan. Kau siap sobat?" Jelas Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku siap" Jawab Sasuke mantap.

*CheryUchiha*

Matahari sebentar lagi akan beristirahat. Waktu nya untuk bulan menampakkan dirinya. Di tempat latihan sekarang ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah adu pedang.

"Heeaaa... Terima ini " Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Cih, jangan besar kepala bocah! " Jawab Naruto dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kau lebih dari yang kuharapkan nak, kau istimewa" Ucap Papi. J yang tengah berdiri di samping arena sambil menonton adu pedang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Nah, cukup sekarang ayo istirahat" Titah Papi. J pada dua pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua berhenti lalu mendekat ke arah Papi. J dan sesekali saling menjahili satu sama lain.

*CheryUchiha*

"Waaahh.. Tenaga ku cukup terkuras oleh mu junior. Kau hebat" Puji Naruto pada Sasuke

"Kau mengejek ku lagi.. Lagi! " Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Hmmm. Sasu-chan sedang marah yah.. Hahaha.. " Naruto tak bisa menahan ledakan ketawanya.

"Sudah Naruto cukup menggodanya. Ngomong-ngomong umur kalian cuma berbeda 2 tahun bukan? " Papi. J memulai topik baru.

"Yah kau benar pak tua, sekarang aku berusia sembilan belas tahun dan Sasuke berusia tujuh belas tahun" Balas Naruto dengan cengiran.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian jadi akrab?. Apa kalian bersaudara? Tapi, tidak mungkin dari mata dan rambut saja berbeda.. "

"Tidak. Kami tidak bersaudara" Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Yah dia benar. Nama keluarga kami pun sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau kami bukan saudara. Tetapi kami dulu adalah tetangga, saat aku masih disini. Aku sudah seperti kakak baginya" Naruto tersenyum lembut di akhir katanya sambil mengenang masa lalu mereka.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah sekarang beristirahatlah, Naruto kau siapkan keperluan kita tidur, perlengkapan tidur di tempat yang sama seperti dulu, dan kau raven, siapkan makan malam" Perintah Papi. J sambil menunjuk muka mereka berdua.

"Siap Papi. J/pak tua" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke.

*CheryUchiha*

Sasuke dan Naruto memang bertetangga dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi semenjak Naruto di panggil dari istana bahwa Naruto akan menjadi pengawal pribadi pangeran yang memiliki undangan khusus kerajaan. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa mendapatkan undangan khusus kerajaan tersebut. Memang ini adalah salah satu kebijakan dari sepuluh kebijakan dari Pangeran yang diberikan oleh Raja yang bertujuan membuat Pangeran belajar membuat kebijakan nanti saat menjadi Raja kelak dan menjadi tradisi sejak dulu kala. Nama kebijakan tersebut adalah "Sepuluh Permintaan Pangeran" Yang mana undangan khusus adalah SPP nomor tujuh yang berbunyi " Pengawal pribadi Pangeran akan di pilih secara khusus melalui undangan khusus. Bagi yang menolak haruslah memberikan alasan kuat". Naruto mendapat undangan khusus tersebut memang tidak heran karena dia adalah anak paling berbakat dalam masalah 'perang'. Dia juga mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Ayahnya Minato Namikaze adalah pengawal pribadi Pangeran sebelumnya yakni Raja saat ini. Naruto mendapat undangan khusus saat ia berumur empat belas tahun. Dia juga dilatih oleh Papi. J termasuk ayahnya. Sasuke kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat Naruto baru enam bulan berlatih di tempat Papi. J.

*CheryUchiha*

Pada malam hari nya mereka telah berkumpul sambil menyantap makan malam mereka.

"Waah enak, kau memang koki hebat Sasu-chan, jadi istri ku saja yah... Hahahaha... "

Lagi Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Aku bukan homo seperti kau, cih menyebalkan" Sambut Sasuke dengan muka merengut.

"Dasar kau Naruto, dia itu istri ku, hahahaha... " Ditambah lagi oleh Papi. J

"Najis sama Naruto aja sana Papi. J, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apakah aku akan langsung mendapat pekerjaan itu jika latihan ini selesai? " Sasuke menatap jijik Papi. J lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan raut muka serius.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, kau akan di tes terlebih dahulu. Dan aku lah yang akan mengetes mu di tahap pertama dan selanjutnya akan langsung di tes oleh Pangeran. Maka dari itu aku disini. Jadi bersiap lah, jika kau dikategorikan bagus. Kau akan dengan mudah meloloskan dirimu" Jelas Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Oh seperti itu, siap mohon kerja samanya Naruto dan Papi. J" Ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah dattebayo" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah raven" Balas Papi. J

*CheryUchiha*

Setelah makan malam mereka berbincang sebentar lalu sibuk masing-masing. Papi. J sedang menulis sesuatu entah apa itu, Naruto sedang memperhatikan peta dan seperti berpikir sesuatu mengenai itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri duduk di luar sambil memandang langit yang seperti lautan bintang. Malam yang indah bagi Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi" Sasuke mengucapkan nya dengan penuh keyakinan hati. Bersiaplah Sasuke ini baru saja dimulai.

*CheryUchiha*

Hari demi hari Sasuke selalu berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menjadi semakin kuat dan semakin hebat. Naruto semakin melihat kehebatan dari Sasuke maupun Papi. J sendiri. Memang dari awal Papi. J juga telah melihat ada bakat yang tengah tertidur dalam dirinya.

Sekarang sudah satu bulan berakhir. Yang berarti sati tahun sudah Sasuke berlatih di tempat ini saatnya menanti jawaban dari Naruto. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di tempat ruang yang biasa di pakai untuk berlatih adu pedang. Naruto dan Papi. J duduk bersebelahan sedangkan Sasuke didepan mereka dengan jarak sekitar lima belas meter.

"Hari ini adalah hari keputusan. Kau akan dinyatakan layak atau tidak layak oleh Naruto. Sebagai gurumu aku berharap kau lolos" Ucap Papi. J memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, aku Naruto Uzumaki pengawal pribadi Pangeran kerajaan ini menyatakan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha dinyatakan... " Naruto berhenti sejenak yang membuat wajah Sasuke semakin tegang.

"Maaf sasuke.. " Naruto melanjutkan, yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seketika lemas.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengarah ke sasuke. Sasuke sudah menahan air matanya, apakah sudah berakhir? Apa perjuangan nya sia-sia? Apa dia masih sangat jauh? Apakah ini adil?. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya membuatnya tak tenang lagi.

Seketika Sasuke terkejut ternyata tangan seseorang ada diatas kepalanya lalu berkata..

"Maaf kau akan kubawa ke Kerajaan Sasuke. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau orang yang layak" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak lalu berkata

"Benarkah? Apa aku bermimpi? "

"Tidak raven, kau tidak bermimpi" Balas Papi. J.

T

B

C


End file.
